The Ultimate Falldown
"The Ultimate Falldown" is the 14th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 14th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on August 2nd, 2016. Coverage Cold Open Headphones talks about how it stinks being up for elimination. Bally tells him he'll do fine in the next challenge. The intro plays. Cake at Stake Earthy, Headphones, Saturn, and Thought Cloud were in the danger zone last episode. The four are up for voting. There were 13 votes. 6 being likes and 7 dislikes. Headphones got no dislikes. Thought Cloud got 1, Saturn got 2, and Earthy got 3, winning the prize. His prize is a shield. As for dislikes, Earthy and Saturn got none and receive a cake. Headphones got 3, and also got cake. Thought Cloud has 4 votes and is eliminated. She talks about how she probably shouldn't have been so random, and Coiny eliminates her. Contest The contest is a tournament. Two of them are on a platform, and they must try to knock each other off. * Round 1: Bally vs. Chess Piece: Chess Piece tells Bally to go easy, and then Bally tells Chess Piece how if she acts too nice, she'll be eliminated. This worries her, then Bally attacks her face, making her fall off, giving Ball the win. * Cloud vs. Coat Rack: Coat Rack simply kicks Cloud off the platform, giving him the win. * Earthy vs. Headphones: Headphones apologizes because one of them has to stay in the danger zone. Earthy asks why his legs are so long, and then Headphones attacks him. It breaks his shield and makes Earthy fall off, giving Headphones the win. * Laptop vs. Rose: After Earthy and Saturn meet Jupiter for the first time, Rose breaks Laptop's screen and then kicks him off, causing her to win. * Saturn vs. Trombone: Saturn does his spin technique, and it ends up killing Trombone offscreen, causing Saturn to win. * Round 2: Bally vs. Coat Rack: The contestants get popcorn as the fight will be intense. Coat Rack kicks Bally when he lunges at him. Bally then attacks Coat Rack's face, causing him to fall down. Bally attempts to stomp his head, but he gets up knocking Bally off the platform. * Headphones vs. Rose: Headphones kicks Rose in the face, then Rose grabs his leg and smashes his face into the ground. She then punches his earpiece. Headphones rips off part of her pedal, and then Rose crushes his body slightly. Headphones responds by ripping her arm off, causing her to scream in pain. He knocks her to the ground and continues to punch her in the face, then he finally throws her off, giving Headphones the win. * Saturn has nobody to fight and moves on. * Final Round- Coat Rack vs. Headphones vs. Saturn: Coat Rack suggests to go for Headphones because he's not brown. Saturn and Headphones give him a death glare, and then Headphones knocks Coat Rack's head off. This causes him to jump off the platform in terror. Saturn starts spinning, but Headphones stops him and then karate chops his ring, causing him to die and fall off. Headphones wins the tournament. Chess Piece, Cloud, Earthy, Laptop, and Trombone get 5 points for losing their first round. Bally and Rose get 10 for losing their 2nd, Coat Rack gets 15 for getting third, Saturn sets 30 for getting 2nd, and Headphones gets 60 for getting first. Cloud, Earthy, and Laptop are UFE at the end. Stinger Thought Cloud comments on how Bow is now crazy from being in the Chamber of Losers for so long. And Rose is worried because she is 1 spot away from the danger zone. Deaths *Laptop dies from his screen damage by Rose. *Trombone gets killed offscreen by Saturn. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper